Semma Together 4eva?
by tvgrl2007
Summary: Sean and Emma are the perfect couple... or are they? Sean comes back, and is excited to get back into Emma's life, but what happens when Jay wont leave her alone? Will they last forever? AND what about manny and Craig? Will she find someone better for her
1. Reunited

**_Reunited_**

This is Seans' first day back at degrassi after he is let out of jail.

_**EMMA'S LOCKER**_

**Sean:** Emma!!!

**Emma:** Sean?!?

**sean:** i'm out!! that lawyer Snake got was great!!

**emma:** omg!! i am soo happy for you!!

emma hugs sean tightly for a couple seconds until the bell rings

**sean:** can i walk you to our next class?

**emma:** yea, i'd like that smiling and staring into his eyes

* * *

_**IN CLASS**_

emma is taking notes in class when suddenly a note is thrown onto her paper

_i was wondering if we could talk_

emma looked at sean sitting beside her, and he glanced back at her

_about what?_

she passed it back to sean

sean read the note, and scribled something down, and passed it back to her

emma opened the folded peice of paper again

_what we are_

emma looked at sean with a puzzeld look, he just glanced back at her

_idk what you mean :(_

she gave it back to sean

"i hope you two are paying attention" the teacher said noticing that they weren't copying the board

"we are" they both said at the same time

emma started copying the notes again

sean gave a sorry look, but emma just shrugged and rolled her eyes making sean smile

suddenly the intercom clicked on

"would Sean Comron please report to the pricipals office, Sean Camron to the priciplas office, thank-you"

everyone looked up from copying notes and looked at sean

As sean stood up and left for the office, he slipped a note onto emma's hand

she opened it, and it said

_what i am to you. am i just a friend or more then that? i think you know my answer pretty clear by now, but what about you?_

emma watched sean walk out of the room, they locked eyes until he looked away

**emma's thinking:** oh sean...


	2. A Living Nightmare

**_A Living Nightmare_**

_**In the Hallway**_

sean comes out of the office, meeting emma in the hall

**emma:** soooo what did Ms. H say?

**sean:** she just wanted to let me know that 'there will be no tolellerence for any misbehaving of mine'. what does that mean?

**emma:** she was probably refurring to the u and peter problem

**sean:** yea, but why is she only yelling at me? peter should have some blame too.

**emma:** idk. he is still under house arrest, and this is unbeleivable...

**sean:** what? did the cops tell him that he doesn't have to do community service anymore?

**emma:** noooo, he's part of the Spirit Squad

**sean:** laughing what?? ur kidding...

**emma:** no actually, and he's pretty good too

**sean:** well i hope no one on the squad catches the peter-flu from him

laughing they go to the cafe to get lunch

* * *

_**Cafe**_

in the cafe, they see someone that shouldn't be there

**emma:** whispering is that who i think it is?

**sean:** whispering who? wait... is that.. JAY??

**jay:** heard my name

**sean:** hey man!!

**emma:** what r u doing here? at degrassi?

**jay:** ms. h let me back in!! she said that i've been good with my job and everything soo.. here i am!!

**_emma's thoughts:_** great. just what i need. i was suppost to have a stress free year. what am i going to do with sean? and now JAY?? i have to talk to manny

**emma:** excuse me for a sec

**sean:** is everything alright?

**emma:** yea, i just have to tell manny something

**sean:** do you want me to help you find her?

**emma:** umm.. no you two stay and catch up

**jay:** ok

finding manny, emma tells her what is going on

* * *

_**Hallway**_

**emma:** manny, you won't beleive who is here!!

**manny:** who... craig?? looking excited for a second

**emma:** wispering noooo, JAY!!

**manny:** whispering n o w a y...

**emma:** talking hushed yea!! what am i gunna do?? sean wants to kno how i really feel about him, and now jay comes!! what if sean finds out about what happend with me and jay?

**manny:** wait, what do you mean sean wants to know how you really feel about him?

emma takes the note out from her pocket

**emma:** he wrote it in 1st period, before he was called to the office

manny read the note, and looked back at emma

**manny:** well.. how do you really feel about sean??

**emma:** ...


End file.
